


Letters of love

by Thosesweetninjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, This is the most self indulgent fic I've ever written hands down, animal crossing exists in the Naruto-verse, this is just a cute fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: “He used to say: Spandex is the best disguise. He’s also a jock type villager, I think you’d like him” Gaara can’t help but laugh whilst typing that for Lee to read.A cute fluffy thing ft. some animal crossing knowledge cause a lot of the jock villagers remind me of Lee.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Letters of love

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo this is the most self indulgent thing I've written, honestly cause things can be a lot and I want this x.x  
So yeah uhh I don't really know what else to say. This was just a cute little Overwhelmed!Gaara being comforted by Lee fic.
> 
> The sections that are in the middle are the parts Gaara has typed out in game which Lee can see.  
You can send letters in game, which is where the title comes from. I'd imagine that Gaara would leave messages through that sometimes cause it's cute (and fun)

Lee walks into his apartment, seemingly a normal thing - the sound of game music is audible. This time is just slightly different from the rest as he has a guest. A guest who beat him back here from the Kage conference. A guest who is wrapped in Lee’s blanket -a limited edition dumbbell print- on his sofa, only the lamp on for light and a smaller screen lighting his features. 

“Gaara?” Lee closes the door behind him, careful to shut it quietly. Gaara looks up from his spot on the sofa and smiles at him and pats the space next to him. 

Lee was initially worried when Gaara pulled him aside and said, “I need to leave” accompanied by shaky breath. 

But he knows what Gaara is like and how he can easily reach his limits when he’s in these situations. Lee presses his keys into Gaara’s hand “You could go to my apartment if you wanted” Gaara nods and clutches at the keys in his hand. 

“I’ll see you soon” Gaara tells him, voice more even.

* * *

A 2x2 cube with odd looking joints sits abandoned on the coffee table next to a reusable water bottle and a peeled tangerine. 

Lee approaches the sofa and Gaara moves his legs over. Ah.. Lee fits himself in like the last piece of a jigsaw next to Gaara, they’re shoulder to shoulder and Gaara slots his legs partly over Lee’s. They fit like a puzzle.

.

“Better?” Lee asks, he places his hands in his lap, just above Gaara’s blanket clad legs. 

“Mhm” he hums in reply and leans his head against Lee’s shoulder. Gaara looks back to his DS - Animal crossing is open.

Gaara’s love of plants expanded into animal crossing when he realised that it was a part of the game. Temari gifted him his own console and copy as a birthday present - and to get hers back from Gaara holding it hostage. His town is covered in multicoloured flowers, different fruit trees dotted everywhere. 

Lee breathes a sigh of relief, he can’t help but worry sometimes - Gaara would hate it if he knew, he doesn’t like being ‘worried’ about - He watches Gaara guide his character around the animal crossing world, they pass the house in Gaara’s village that belongs to Lee, the letterbox is full.

Gaara looks up at him then back to the game screen, he opens the text function and a bubble pops up from his character

“I’m fine”

“It was just a lot… I’m  _ tired” _

“I just… I want to make sure you  _ are _ okay” Lee stumbles over his words, he presses his hands flat against Gaara’s legs in his lap. 

“I am. I’m not someone who’d say things I didn’t mean am I?”

“No you aren’t” Lee pushes his hair back out of his face. 

“You don’t have to worry about me”

“I know. I’m sorry I’m trying not to.” Lee squeezes Gaara’s leg in what he hopes is a reassuring motion.

“It’s fine Lee, it’s nice being cared for so earnestly”

Gaara leans against Lee’s chest, he’s firm and solid against Gaara. He breathes out, he can hear or rather he can feel Lee’s heartbeat. The sound is somewhat comforting, the fog that seemed to wrap itself around Gaara’s head lifting molecule by molecule, a slow process.

“Did anyone notice that I left? I told Temari and Kankuro before coming to you”

“I told Kakashi and Gai I was leaving, a lot of people had left around the same time. The buffet was empty like usual.” Gaara hums affirmatively

“The onigiri was nice”

“It was, did you try the deep fried risotto rice balls? I’m not sure who brought them but they were great”

“I didn’t. I think it was the Mizukage who did”

“We should try them together next time” Lee grins at him when Gaara chances a glance at him. Gaara sighs, Lee is so endearing and comfortable, Gaara could just look at him forever- everything is just  _ good _ for once.

“Is that a new villager?” Lee asks, a red clothed cat walks past Gaara’s mayor avatar.

“Yes. That’s Kid cat, he’s a sporty type villager”

Gaara moves his character to kid cat and presses A.

_ "I'm so tired today... The 10,000 squats I've done since this morning have really caught up with me. Hey! Gaara! Act like you're in charge, and get me some supplies, will ya? Nothing hits the spot like fruit when you're tired! Any kind will do! Can you get me some?"  _

[Leave it to me!] 

_ "Wow! You're a real stand-up guy, you know that, Gaara? I'll be waiting for you!" _

“He used to say:  _ Spandex is the best disguise _ _ e. He’s also a jock type villager, I think you’d like him”  _ Gaara can’t help but laugh whilst typing that for Lee to read. _ _

“He is right. Spandex is the best! It has excellent stealth properties. 10,000 squats? He seems like a worthy rival” Lee does a fist pump, his training had been cut short before the Kage conference.

“Bright green isn’t exactly stealthy though”

“Think about the Konoha forest, it’s excellent camouflage there. I’ll have to ask Gai-sensei about fully utilising our clothing!” 

“I love you” Gaara says as he turns into Lee’s neck, his pulse picks up a little which Gaara smirks at. 

“Can I kiss you?” Lee asks, Gaara being so forward and declaring his love for Lee always manages to surprise him. Gaara nods and Lee kisses the side of his forehead “I’m going to make something to eat, do you want anything?” 

Gaara pulls Lee’s spare hand to him and kisses his knuckles.  “Pasta?” he queries and moves his legs from Lee, he’s still holding Lee’s hand in his. He squeezes Lee’s hand and types something into the chat function.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Thank you for understanding me” pops up on the screen

A pink heart appears above Gaara’s avatar.

“Thank _ you _ for spending the springtime of our youth with me, my love” Lee squeezes his hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> The cube I mention is called an infinity cube and it's so satisfying? I just wanna use it at all times ^^  
(I'm gonna be assessed for ADHD + Aspergers so this is super self indulgent for me, and lets just say things are making so much more sense to me)  
Also you should play animal crossing if you can it's fun :)


End file.
